Do anything for you
by drowningme909
Summary: "After the bloodbath you will have a word engraved on your arm, this will be your team member, and both of will be able to win. This will be the only message" I looked down on my arm, and my eyes widened at the name there. My team member was the person I feared the most, the girl who had captured my heart. Katniss. Thats when I ran.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- All of the characters go to Suzanne Collins except the idea **

Jealously flared inside of me, as I glanced at the district twelve tributes in there costume for the parade. It was more towards the girl then the boy. She looked like a beauty goddess in what she was wearing. Her hair was put into several braids which was put into one big one, that was pinned up. It revealed her face, and that made her costume look amazing, her makeup was lightly applied so it was just natural beauty. The girls skin tight black suit hugged to her curves perfectly. That's why I was jealous, Katniss looked drop dead gorgeous in her outfit, while I looked awful.

The gladiator like out fit, fitted Cato greatly with his muscles and his murderous expression. It made him look desirable to the woman and powerful and a winner to everyone else. While I looked someone who had been trying to impress but failing badly. I had no muscles on my arms, so they looked like really skinny twigs. And my murderous face makes people laugh, pinch my cheeks because they think its 'cute'. I sighed because I could never look gorgeous like Katniss, or viscous like Cato. I was just plain Clove, a girl with no emotion, no strength, with no talent who can only throw knives. My eyes went back to Katniss, who seemed to be in conversation with her mentor and stylist. But what really caught my eyes was the way her district partner, Peeta I think his name was, look at Katniss. He looked at her with so much love that rage filled inside of me it made me see red. Then as quick as it was there it was gone, but I still caught it and the boy's fate was decided. He would die, before he hurts Katniss. Because that's what guys do, brake innocent girls hearts, and that will never happen to Katniss not if I can do anything about it.

I shook my head and looked away, Katniss was not mine to protect, hell I don't even know her properly and I'm already marking her mine. I sighed and looked away from the people who represent district 12, and climbed aboard my own chariot with Cato beside of me. I took a deep breath and started to look charming towards the idiots that belong to the capitol. I waved, smiled and blew kisses, I acted that I loved them but them all, but really I hated them all. Every. Single. One.

All of them were screaming 'Cato' or 'Marvel' even 'Glimmer' but no one was shouting my name. Which really didn't surprise me. Then suddenly all shouts were the same. All capitol citizen in this room all shouted one name, one name that made butterflies erupt in my stomach and my palms start to sweat. That name was Katniss. Her beautiful face was on a screen above my head , and my breath got caught in my throat. If I thought she was a beauty goddess before this, I was wrong, Now she looks like a goddess with a mix of beauty that also radiates powers. Her whole body was covered in flames and she had a smile on her face. To me she was the most beautiful woman in the entire world. To me she was like the sun that warmed my body. To me she was the one who was going home, that I had to make sure of. Even if I have to break every rule I have for her to win.

As if she was my magnet, my eyes went towards the fire goddess. Here grey eyes were fixed on president snow, but weather she was focusing on him I will never know. My own eyes went down her body until I saw something that made my eyebrows raise in surprise. Her and Peeta's hand were entwined together, and it seemed like they were holding on rather tightly. It was as if my whole heart had shattered into a million pieces, and I didn't know why and I hated it. Was she already with him? Did she love him? For some reason all I wanted was to curl up in a ball and cry my heart out. Something that I never felt before, as they have never allowed these feelings in the academy. So this was a new strange feeling for me, and I didn't know weather to like it.

Once I was away from the prying eyes of the capitol, my face turned into a scowl. I jumped off our chariot and folded my arms over my chest. An arm snaked around my waist, and pulled me close to his chest. My head snapped up and I glared at Cato who smirked at me.  
"Hey there babe" He whispered to me. I pushed him away and carefully stepped away from him, having heard about his rumors at the academy and I will not be one of them.  
"Leave me alone" I said hoping to sound confident and scary, but it came out as a frightened squeak. Cato laughed and took a big stride towards me.  
"Don't be afraid" He said calmly, I would have believed him if I didn't know him like I did. Except I did know him, and I don't trust him. I turned away from him and ran towards the elevator. One thing that I am good at beside knife throwing. Was that I was quick. I ran into the elevator and pressed the top button hoping that it will get me far away from him as possible. I closed my eyes and leant my back on the wall. Once the ding of the elevator sounded I opened them and walked out, noticing that I had found my self on the roof.

I made my way to the other side, where the balcony was and placed both of my hands on the cool metal. I let a tear slide as I now realize what I had volentered going in a life and death situation, and I have already signed my life away for a girl I have never even spoken to before. Soon the tears started spill over and over again until I was crying my heart out.

"Are you okay?" A voice that sounded like an angel behind me spoke. My whole body tensed up, and I wiped away the tears and turned round. There stood Katniss, still dressed up in parade outfit, still looking beautiful. Concern in her grey pools as she looked me up and down.

"What do you think" I spat at her, and as soon as I said it I regretted it. As the girl in front of me winced at my harsh tone. "Sorry" I sighed .

"Its fine, why did you run off?" She said stepping towards me,which I took a step back until my back was pinned hit the railing.

"I wanted to be alone" I said quickly, and she seemed to accept my answer.

"Then why are you crying?" She asked taking a small step behind me. I shook my head and finally looked away from her. Until I felt a soft, yet firm hand wipe away my tears. "Don't cry, Clove. You need me just come get me" With that she turned away and walked off, not turning around to look at my alarmed face. I decided to stay there until I knew Cato had gone to bed, just replaying in my head 'Come get me'. I smirked, I intend to do just that Katniss.

**Hey please review if you think its necessarily **


	2. Chapter 2

"In a few days twenty-three of you will be dead" The instructor told us as we all gathered round in the training room. My eyes went over to Katniss who was listening intently to what the instructor had to say. Her hair was done in a braid, and she wore no make up. Just her natural beauty and she looked more beautiful then she did last night, and I didn't think that could be possible. Katniss looked away from the person to talking to look at me, look directly past me. I followed her stare and saw Cato smirking at her. I know that smirk, I've seen that smirk before and I didn't like the look of it. I went towards him and whispered "She's mine" I growled with a smirk on my lips. Better keep the career act going on still.

"Not if I kill her first" He said looking down at me. We were soon excused to go off and train. "Go to what your good at" Cato basically said before he went over to the swords. I glanced over at the knifes that I knew I was good at, I knew I didn't need more practice. I looked over to the other stations and realized that those are probably the most important. I'm going to have survive, I would have to start fires, tie knots and make sure I know what plants are edible. My eyes went over to Katniss who was at the knot tying station, I walked over to her, trying hard to ignore the girl in front of me. Concentrating on the fact that if she looks at me with those grey eyes, I was going to have a heart attack. I went as close as my brain would allow to her and watched he work. She tied the knots like she had been doing them all her life. I must have been watching without paying attention. As Katniss said "Something you like?"

I turned away blushing saying "Shut up" She laughed and her laugh also sounded like one from an angel.

"It's fine because I know I'm beautiful and all" She joked. Even though it was a joke I had to agree with her she was beautiful. "Why aren't you working with the weapons?" She asked curiously

"Because I have been training with the weapons my whole life, and I need some survival skills" I told her which she smirked at. "What?" I asked a little too innocently.

"You just really surprise me" She said.

* * *

For the rest of the day me and Katniss, went from different survival station. Trying hard to make it seem I wasn't enjoying my self. But it was hard seeing if I didn't have a smile on my face, I was blushing. That should surely help with my career status, not. Yet I didn't care, as long as Katniss saw me as her equal. Which I hope she did. Once it was time to leave, Cato had begun to give me weird looks, I smirked at the murderous boy and barged past Katniss.

"Watch it 12" I sneered but my eyes told me a different story. Meet me at the roof. I actually hoped she got the message. I walked past Cato flashing him another smirk. I strolled right past the district 1 tribute, pushing past the blonde haired one. I turned round as I got into the elevator, to see everyone's alarm faces looking at me all except one. Katniss sent me a wink in my direction, and I'm thankful that the doors decided to close then, seeing as my face decided to resemble a tomato. Yeah she got my message.

* * *

I paced back and forth on the roof, patiently waiting for Katniss to come up. I had no clue what I was going to say to her, or what she was going to say to me. I didn't even know if liked her, but I probably did as the feelings that I'm feeling for her, other girls in my district who aren't like me say. I sighed, did I like Katniss? Did she like me? Probably not, because next to her goddess like beauty I looked like something from the bottom of someone's shoe.

"You look like a mad woman pacing back and forth" A voice laughed behind me. I turned round and scowled, except I knew I couldn't scowl at her for long though, as a grin replaced soon after.

"Hey" I said happy to see that she showed up. "And I'm not a mad woman" I said but she kept on laughing as she came to stand beside me.

"So why do you want?" She asked looking down at me. That's when I realized how small I was to her. She was a good three or four inches taller then I was.

"I erm" I stuttered. Great even the gaze she gave me made me speechless "I just wanted to talk" I said quickly.

"Cool what do you wanna talk about then" She said moving closer to me so our arms were touching each other.

"Tell me about you?" I said intrigued to find out more about the girl who volentered for her sister. So she told me, every single detail and I was surprised that she did that. She told me about how her Dad died, and her Mom shut them all out. How her family was near starvation and how she had to feed them. How her best friend was Gale, and she told me a lot about her little sister. My heart went out for her and all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and hug her, but I couldn't do that not until I knew how she felt about me.

Once she had finished speaking, I said "When you go home, say hey to Prim for me" I said smiling slightly while Katniss looked at me as if I was mad.

"What about you? Don't you want to go home?" She said looking with those grey eyes that I have come to love. I shook my head at her not finding any words to say. "I don't want you to die for me"

"You have a family to go home to, a life. I have nothing" I admitted looking away from her.

She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze "You have me" I looked at her telling myself not to cry at her words.

"If you die, I won't" I said "That's why I'm going to fight for you. Make sure that nothing harms you. Make sure you go home" Katniss pulled me into a hug then, crushing my body, not that I minded. When our body's touched a shiver went down my spine and my insides warmed up.

"Don't" She whispered

"I promise," I said "And I never brake my promises" As I said those words everything seemed okay. If I had to die, I would rather do it knowing Katniss would be safe, because if she died I would have nothing to live for. As she is the light at the end of my dark tunnel.

**Review if you believe necessary**


	3. Chapter 3

I paced the roof back and forth waiting for Katniss to come, tonight was the day of showing off our skills to the game makers, I did mine ages ago. All I did was throw a few knives till I was excused, what I was really curious for was Katniss did. I smiled at the thought of my mind thinking of Katniss. To me she was beautiful, and I had already decided both of our fates. I die, while she survives. I know I shouldn't have do it, but the more I think about it, the more it make sense. Like I was born to protect her.

"Hey Clove" A voice as soft as an angel said interrupting my thoughts. I turned round with a smile on my face, until I saw how pale Katniss looked and her eyes looked like she was keeping in sobs. I rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug, and she hugged me back fiercely. "I've done something awful" She whimpered.

"Like what?" I asked not sure I really wanted to know the answer.

"I shot an arrow at the game makers head" She whispered quietly that I almost missed it. "I'm going to get an a 1 and there going to hurt my sister"

I hugged her tightly and said "They won't they'll give you high score, trust me. They see you as brave and courageous" I was at least three to four inches shorted then her, so the top of my head fitted nicely into her neck. She smiled at me and kissed the top of my forehead. I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation of her soft lips against my skin, and the tingling sensation I have there once they go.

"Thank you Clove, for everything" She said walking towards the elevator. "Might as well see what scores we get" She walked into the elevator and just as the doors were closing, she sent a wink in my direction which made my knees buckle. I blushed and waited for the next elevator to take it to my own floor.

* * *

I sat on the couch facing the T.V in between my mentor Enorbia and Cato, I looked like a small child next top their huge frames. I looked at the screen and saw the district 1 tribute, Marvel show up with his score 9 then Glimmer with an 8. At least I get better then an eight it will be fine. Cato's face showed up with an ten, which he smirked at. Then I held my breath as my own face showed up with a ten beside it.

I let out a sigh of relief and grinned. I didn't pay attention to the rest of the tributes. Except when Katniss beautiful face showed up with an eleven. I couldn't help the grin on my face as it showed up, I ignored the angry protest of Cato and Enorbia and walked into my own room, the smile still on my face. I laid down on my bed and sighed in happiness. With that eleven Katniss now has a chance of winning, as she'll get sponsors and all she has to do is take out the rest of the tributes, with me helping her of course.

Someone knocked on my door, and I expected it to be Cato except Enorbia came into the room. Her face calm, but her eyes looked like a volcano ready to burst.

"What was that about Clove?" She questioned me.

"Like what?" I asked beginning to panic

"How you smiled when the district 12 scum got a higher score then you?" She said glaring at me. I tried not to narrow my eyes at her in anger, my Katniss is not scum.

"I didn't" I lied quickly.

"You did I was watching you and I spotted you," My mentor said crossing her arms over my chest.

"I was just happy for my own score is all" I said hoping that she will leave me alone but that wasn't the case.

"Liar" She said stepping towards me which caused me to step back in fear. "Your developing feelings for the bitch aren't you" I shook my head quickly.

"No I'm not" I said my voice panicky

"Don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes how you have already accepting defeat" She spat . My eyes darted round my room looking for a space for me to hide, but there wasn't none. Enorbia probably sensing me going to run, grabbed hold of my upper arm gripping to it tightly.

"Please" I begged knowing my pleas will go unforgotten as my mentor's dark eyes searched my face.

"Your becoming weak Clove. You falling in love," Enorbia yelled as her hand slapped me across the cheek. I cried out in pain now realizing the strength she holds within her. Her grip on my arm became tighter, and it will leave a bruise.

"I'm not, I promise" I said trying not to let tears run down my face but it was hard when she slapped my cheek once again, but harder then before.

"Tell me the truth!" She yelled, releasing me from her iron like grip and pushing me away from her.

I rubbed my arm and said "You want the truth, fine I'll give you the truth" I stood up straighter and looked her directly in the eye. "I do have feelings. Feelings for a girl I can't have, because we are in a scenario where only one comes out. And I'm going to make sure its her. Because I have nothing to go home to, I don't see the point of living if she is not there. She's my fire, my only desire" I breathed the last word with a smile.

"Your prepared to die for her?" Enorbia asked me after a lengthy silence.

"I'll do anything for her" I whispered. "For she is mine, she might not know it, but I am hers. And I'll do anything she wants me to do. Because I don't deserve to win. She does" Enorbia looked at me with a blank expression.

"You will turn against your district. For some girl. Everything you have grown up to believe?"

I nodded "People do crazy stuff for love" I closed my eyes and I saw Katniss smiling at me. That's when I felt the blow to my cheek.

"You little bitch," Enorbia yelled punching me again "You will give up everything for some whore" She punched me in the stomach and I let out a groan of pain.

"She's not a whore," I spat out with a mouth full of blood "She's beautiful and innocent and my angel" Another blow to my stomach. "She's everything your not. Katniss is kind and passionate and she actually knows what love is"

Enorbia yelled in rage and punched me once again this one harder then the rest. "I hope you die, but not before your own little bitch dies first" She gave me one last fatal kick to the stomach and left me lieing there in pain. It hasn't been the first time I have been beaten up, but this is like the first time where the pain feels worth it. All of it was for Katniss and I was perfectly fine for it. I smiled and attempted to stand up, but the pain in my head and gut decided to scream in pain so I only manged to sit with my back against the wall.

I must look a mess but to be honest I don't care, all I did was for Katniss. Every hit I got, was for her. All the words that was directed to her, I meant it. People do crazy stuff for love, am I beginning to fall in love with her. I smiled at the thought of a life with Katniss. But that smile suddenly faded when I remembered one of us has to die, and its going to be me.

* * *

I sat at that wall lost in my own thoughts till I thought it was safe for me to the roof. I stood up wincing at the pain and hobbled out of my room towards the elevator. I was glad that I didn't meet anyone on the way there especially not Enorbia. I never thought that the woman could be so frightening.

The doors opened up and I saw Katniss standing there looking over at the towering city of the capitol. I grinned and hobbled over to her trying not to seem like I was in pain, but it was kind of hard to do.

Katniss turned round and smiled at me "Clove hey, what took you so long?" She asked having not taking in my appearance Once she did she gasped and rushed over to me. "What happened?" She asked placing a comforting hand on my cheek.

"Enorbia got mad at me and beat me up" I whispered. I hated being made to look weak.

"Why?" She asked.

"Defending you" I replied somewhat honestly. I wasn't going to tell her that I was beaten for having feelings for you. She pulled me into a soft hug so she was careful not to hurt anything.

"Clove?" She said looking at me intently with her grey eyes.

I smiled at her and said "I'll be fine there'll be worst days to come"

"And I'll stay with you till you heal" Katniss said. I opened my mouth to argue but she put a finger to my lips to stop me. "Nothing you can say will stop it" I nodded wanting to say three words, which I never thought really existed. I want to tell my Katniss I love her.

Please review if you think necessarily


	4. Chapter 4

I had healed in time for my interview, no thanks to Cato or Enorbia. It was all down to Katniss and I realize how much I love her and need her. I was in my room waiting for my prep team to come in.

"Listen here brat," Enorbia said walking in, I looked at her and instantly moved away scared of what she would do for me. "You do not say anything about the skank from 12, cause if you do. I will make you physically weak for the games and make Cato kill you off"

"Katniss isn't a skank" I said stubbornly. Enorbia big hand shot out and wrapped it around my throat pinning me to the wall. My eyes widened in fear as she clutched to my neck tightly, trapping my air way.

"Do you understand me. You can feel whatever you like," I was finding it harder to breath now "But when your on camera you act like nothing is bothering, that you don't feel anything for anyone. Do you understand me?" I nodded quickly and she let me drop to the floor. I breathed in the air deeply, and I look towards the older woman standing in front of me. "Your pathetic" She spat at me, I looked down at the floor, so she didn't see me cry.

I heard the door slam, and I let one tear slide, now safe from her words. I try not to make them effect me so much, but I can't help. Being with Katniss has changed me for the better. I just couldn't imagine my life with out her, and I think that's why I'm here. I used to think its a coincidence, but after I saw her, after I fell in love with her. It must be fate, its the only explanation why I'm here, why she's here. I have to save her. By saving her life here I can save her life back at district 12. Her and her family won't starve.

My door opened once again and I winced, believing it to be Enorbia. No fist came in contact with my face, I looked up in surprise, to find Cato standing there with an apologetic look on his face. I quickly wiped my tears and said "What do you want?"

"To see how your holding out," He said giving me a small smile. "How are you?"

"I just want to die Cato, I don't want to do this anymore" I said my voice breaking half way through

"Everything will be fine" He said trying to comfort me

"Will they, in a few days me and you could both be dead" I said

"Maybe, maybe not," Cato said coming to sit down next to me "Clove, if you weren't my district partner and I haven't known you forever. I would kill instantly. So Clove tell me the truth, what's gotten into you?" I searched the brutes face, but nothing showed, no hatred, no sympathy. Nothing. I smiled at him decided to go on with his little game.

"I fell in love Cato, with the girl on fire" I said simply smiling at the thought of her.

"How?" He asked his voice held no emotion. I shrugged not really wanting to give him an answer, on why I'm in love with her. "What has she done to you?" He asked

She healed me, I wanted to say instead I said "She understands me, she doesn't think I'm a monster. She thinks I'm normal"

"The thing is you are a monster, all you do is kill. Clove you were born to kill. Your are not normal. No matter how much a few words from a girl can change that" He said glaring at me. He was right of course nothing can change it. All I am is a monster and nothing can ever change it, not even Katniss. I nodded at his words knowing they were true .

"I know that Cato, for that one moment I'm with her, I'm not" I said sighing.

"You going to ditch the careers?"

"Not until you want me out, then I'll go" I answered.

"Will you become allies with _her?" _He said the word 'her' like it was venom in his mouth. I hadn't really thought of it, would I become allies with Katniss, she probably wouldn't want to be.

"Why would she want to be allies with me" I say looking down.

Cato grinned and said "Just wanted I wanted to hear," He stood up " The stylist are here" He extended his hand for me to grab. I held onto it while he lifted me up with ease. I gave him a small smile while he walked out. I wiped away my tears, just in time for my prep team to come running in. I sighed and waited for everything they will do.

* * *

I smiled brightly as Katniss walked past, she looked at me out of the corner of her eye and smiled. Katniss was so funny in her interview, I knew she would easily get sponsors everyone loves her. I love her. I heard her escort and mentor tell her she did great, and there focus went onto the last tribute. Peeta Melark. I still hate him tho. Everything he does annoys me, especially now I know that he loves my Katniss.

I ignored what he said said till Ceaser mentioned love.

"Got a special girl back home Peeta?" He asked him

"Well there's this one girl I had a crush on forever" He answered

"Well you go home, and win. Then she'll have to go with you" Ceaser said laughing, while Peeta sighed. I'll kill him the first chance I get, girl or no girl.

"Winning won't help in my situation" He said and I started at the screen in confusion.

"Why?" Ceaser said curiously

"Because she came here with me" He said and I looked murderously at the blonde boy on the screen. I turned around and stormed off. Katniss, he meant Katniss. My Katniss. I got into the elevator pushing the top button, the roof. I got there and stormed over to the railing holding in my tears. How could she? I thought we shared something? But of course that was stupid, how could a girl like me ever have somehting special with a girl like Katniss.

"Clove" She said and I turned round.

"Speak of the devil" I spat. I didn't mean the harsh tone I was just mad at her.

"Look I didn't know" She said but I interrupted her.

"Don't lie to me, you and him went behind my back" I said tears spilling over my eyes.

"I swear Clove I wouldn't hurt you ever. I don't even like him that way" She said putting a hand on my arm.

"How do I know?" I said quietly.

"Because I prefer girls" She said hugging me tightly and I knew that I now had a chance with her. In your face Peeta.

**Review if necessary **


	5. Chapter 5

Once she released me, she looked down at me smiling "Do you believe me?" She asked

"Yes" I said. How I wanted to tell her so badly. But I knew I never could. Why would I want to scare her off. "Tomorrow's the day" She said and I nodded. How could I forget. The day half of us would be dead. The day me and Katniss will be separated.

As if reading my thoughts Katniss said "I'll find you" She said.

"No I'll be fine, there after you. Promise me you'll get far away as possible" I said desperation to my voice.

"Of course but only for you," Katniss said that made my heart leap out of her chest. "Promise me you won't die in the arena"

"Of course," I said taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I just really don't want to kill" I said sighing.

"Then don't" Katniss whispered, squeezing my hand back.

"If only it was that simple" I said quietly so she wouldn't hear "Go get some sleep, sleeping beauty. Tomorrow is a big day" Katniss smiled sadly, probably knowing that this is the only time we have left together. She kept onto my hand, while were in the elevator, only to leave me empty and cold. Just as the doors were about to close she looked at me and smiled gently.

"Clove I.." Katniss began to say but was interrupted when the doors shut in her face. What was she about to say? A part of me had wanted her to say I love you, but who am I kidding. You need to focus Clove, tomorrow I have to go into the games, tomorrow I have to protect the woman I love. I climbed back into bed, once I had reached my floor. For my mind to be plagued only by nightmares.

_I turned around quickly and realized I was in the woods. Not from my district obviously, yet the trees made me comfortable like I had been here before. I walked towards one tree and touched the bark. There engraved into it was the letters C+K, with heart around it. I stared at it confused, why were they there? And what do they mean? Who's are those enitials? A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close. I should be panicking, instead I leant back into them and sighed happily._

_"Miss me" A voice as soft as an angel whispered in my ear. Katniss. I turned round and she gave me a kiss on the cheek._

"Of course love" I said gazing at her lovingly. She grabbed my hand and gently dragged me along.

"Come on I have a surprise for you" Katniss said grinning. I grinned along with her "Close your eyes" I said and I obeyed. Once we stopped moving. Something was placed on my lips. My Katniss was kissing me. Kissing back I placed a hand on her hair, while she put hers on my waist pulling me in closer. She pulled away and whispered "Surprise, Clovey" When other people say my nickname I cringe all over, but with Katniss saying it, its not bad.

"I love you so much Katniss" I said finally getting the words out of me. It was like a heavy weight had been lifted off my chest.

"I love you to Clovely" She said and I inwardly jumped up and down in glee. She loved me back, I never knew I could be this happy. I never knew someone could ever love me. "But Clove, this is our last day together" She said kissing my forehead "Were the final two, one of us has to die"

"I'll do it," I said taking her hand and grasping it tightly "You love me its all I need to know" She smiled softly at me.

"I can't" She said quickly. But I interupted her

"I want to do this" I said softly. She smirked and stepped away from me.

"Fine then" She said a sly grin on her beautiful face. I looked at her confused. With wide eyes I watched as she stabbed me in the shoulder. I crumbled to the floor in pain.

"Katniss?" I said confused, yet terrified at the girl in front of me. She grabbed me roughly by the chin and forced me to look at her face.

"Enjoy the show" She said laughing at my confused face. She stood and moved out the way, and there stood Peeta wearing the same smirk as my Katniss had on. She walked towards and kissed him softly on the lips.

"What are you doing?" I cried out "Katniss I thought you loved me" I was panicking now. Why would she kiss him for?

"How could I love something like you" She spat in disgust. I looked at her with wide eyes. My worst fear has come true, I wanted to tear my eyes away from the scene in front of me but I watched. I watched Katniss kiss Peeta endlessly, told him how much she loved him. How much she hated me. When she finally came over to me, I was sobbing my broken heart out.

"Remember Clovey, I lied to you" Katniss said as she pulled the knife out of my shoulder " I would never love you, I used you. And now your going to die with a broken heart" I closed my eyes not wanting to look at Katniss, as she plunged the knife into my heart. As I died all I could hear was Katniss' cruel laughter. 

I opened my eyes with a gasp. My whole bed was drenched in sweat, and tears. Thank god it was just a dream. But could it be true? Could Katniss be using her? There was a knock on the door and Enorbia popped her head in.

"Its time brat, get up!" She said angrily and walked out of the room. Today's the day. Now the games begin.

* * *

_60, 59, 58...  
_I looked around the area. I saw them my knives, get to them and throw them. Not at Katniss tho. My eyes scanned the tributes, looked for my 'allies' Cato was fourth to my left already to run. I looked around the arena and saw that we were in the middle of a forest with a lake opposite it. To my right was a hill going downward into a field where the grass will completely cover me, even looking at it gave me chills.

_30, 29, 28...  
_My eyes searched for Katniss, I found five spaces to my right, staring at the Cornucopia with a look on her eyes that I knew all to well. She was going in there to get her bow, she was going to run into the blood bath. Probably forgetting the consequences if she did go. She would surely die. Slaughter by Cato. Katniss don't. As if she heard me she eyes left her weapon of choice, and looked straight towards me. I shook my head, hoping she got the message.

The timer stopped and I ran off my platform not caring if I left a confused Katniss behind, as long as she was safe. I made it to the Cornucopia first, and grabbed the first knife I could find, and threw it at the boy from district 6 right in the back. One down, twenty two to go. I flung another knife and it hit the girl from district seven. Shes now dead.

My eyes spun around till I saw Katniss running off with an orange back pack. At least she going. That was until she fell down. All I wanted to do bang my head against a wall, because she tripped over nothing. That's when the boy from district nine walked over to her, his sword raised. Oh no he isn't. I threw a knife at him, which lodged into his back. He collapsed onto the floor, I could clearly so Katniss' face now and she looked scared. I smirked and threw a knife at her, lets just hope her reflexes are quick. She moved her backpack just in time. And she took of running. I ran after for a bit, hoping that the massacre at the blood bath would be over.

Now that Katniss has some sort of protection until I find her. I walked over t.o Cato who grinned as he looked at all the dead bodies on the floor. All the blood, all the death. It made me sick to the core. Yet all these deaths means Katniss' survival

**Review please**


	6. Chapter 6

I sat down on a crate once all the dead bodies have been collected. I inspected my knifes, cleaning the blood off some of them. I peered over to the other careers who all seemed happy in there victory. There were 11 dead tributes and I hoped that Katniss wasn't one of them, but my Katniss' is smart enough to know to get far away from here as possible. I really wished I was out there with Katniss, protecting her anyway I can, instead I'm here with a bunch of blood thirsty teens. I knew I don't belong with them but six feet under ground, in my coffin.

"Clove," Marvel shouted from where he was standing "Grab a bag were going hunting" He didn't need to finish that sentence I know exactly who were hunting for. I reluctantly stood up trying not to show how against the idea I was. I grabbed the nearest bag when I was closer to the others. Cato gave me a stern glare before picking up the nearest sword.

"Were going to find some other tributes, preferably the girl from 12" He said and my heart torn in two this is why I couldn't stay here for any longer.

"Now?" I asked trying to stall them for as long as possible

"Yes now," Cato said "Why?"

"I erm" I said trying to think of a believable answer to answer "My throwing arm hurts"

Glimmer gave me a look and said "You just have to watch" She said and evil glint in her eyes, like killing Katniss' brutally is her idea of fun.

"Okay then" I said shrugging like it was no big deal but my heart was beating so loud I would be shocked if they couldn't hear it. Cato smirked at me.

"Now that we got that sorted we should be off" Cato said making his way towards the forest with Marvel in tow. Just as I was about to follow him with Glimmer Claudias Templesmiths voice filled the arena.

"Remaining tributes, congratulations on surviving the blood bath. There has been a slight rule change. Two victors may be crowned if they are from the same team. The name of your team mate will be burnt onto your arm. This will be the only announcement.. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor" Silence once again filled the arena and I looked over to see Glimmers shocked face. I too was shocked of the news. But hopefully I would be paired with Katniss then we would both be able to go home, then maybe we could spend the rest of our lives together.

Where my tracker was injected into me, my skin began to burn. The name of my new ally is now engraved into my arm. Without even looking at the careers I pulled my sleeve up and peered at the name. Burnt on my skin was name of the girl who had captured my heart. Katniss. That's when I ran.

Thinking I could get far enough that I could out run the careers that;s what I thought I was doing I couldn't hear the loud footsteps of Cato or Marvel, or the screech of Glimmer, so my sprint turned into a casual jog. I had to find Katniss quick, hopefully she is looking for me. I slowed down and and looked at my surroundings. All I could see were trees. A lot of them.

Just as I was about to carry on walking someone rugby tackled me from behind.I fell onto the floor while someone straddled my waist. I wish it was Katniss and she was only joking with me. But this will never happen as I saw the blonde hair of Glimmer.

"Why you running Clove?" She asked raising an eyebrow at her. "Who's your team member?" She grabbing my arm and pulling my sleeve up. I wiggled beneath he grip, but she had the upper hand. "You poor soul the district 12 scum" She said laughing at it.

"Who's yours then?" I said hoping she had some pathetic tribute like Peeta Mellark.

"Cato" She said smugly.

"You won't get far without brains" I snarl. Knowing Cato thought that strength is the only thing to win this thing, and Glimmer obviously doesn't know anything.

"I'm smarter then you think" She growled. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really well, I'm completely at your mercy," I said mocking "What you done forgotten your weapons?" I teased.

She smirked and pulled a knife out of her pocket. "Nope," She said jabbing the tip of it into my face making me wince from the pain."I am going to enjoy cutting you, and then killing you"

"Why don't you then?" I questioned her hoping to bide my death that will soon be coming.

"I want to give the capitol a good show is all," She smirked at me, she bent her head down to whisper in my ear "I know about your secret love affair" I paled, and a cold chill ran straight through me maybe I under estimated this girl.

"How?" I asked fear evident in my voice.

"I came to your level to talk, and I heard you and your mentors" She said still in my ear, I hope no one can hear us. "So you and the twelve girl?"

I shook my head "I don't know"

"Ahh is little Clovely upset that someone doesn't like her, I heard you love her. How does it feel to love someone and not have them love you? Its a shame your going to die before you tell her. But don't worry I'll tell her for you. When she is in the same position as you. Waiting for her death" I snarled and began to struggle once again. She can kill me, but she can not kill Katniss.

She stabbed me in the shoulder which made me cry out from the pain. Glimmer roughly pulled the knife out of my shoulder and grinned at my pain.

"How about you blow her one last kiss?" She asked me. Just as I was about to say something to her, Glimmers body was taken off mine, but not before she could stab the bottom of my leg. A groan of pain escaped my lips, as I looked to my left where Glimmer and a girl with a brown hair tied back in a braid and with the face of an angel. It was Katniss.

"Well look here Clove," Glimmer said standing up holding the knife covered in my blood towards Katniss "The woman herself. Now who wants to watch the other die first" I tried to sit up but the pain in my shoulder and leg was too much for me to handle that I just layed back, after letting out a small whimper. Katniss sent me a worried look before her focus went back to Glimmer.

"No one is going to die, just go back to your allies. Theres been enough deaths today" Katniss said.

"There is never enough death" Glimmer said grinning.

"Glimmer!" A voice shouted in the distance which I recognised as Cato.

"Be ready to run I love a good chase" She said as I clumsily got to my feet, I looked at the floor and saw the bow and arrow laid on the floor forgotten by Glimmer. I hobbled forwards, hoping neither girls will spot me but the focus was not on me. I bent down and scooped the bow and arrows, knowing Katniss needs a weapon.

"Glimmer don't" Katniss warned her but the blonde hair girl just smirked.

"Cato," She screamed "Its Katniss and Clove help" Katniss sent me a terrified look as footsteps got closer.

"Run" Katniss said to me. I nodded and ran into the trees following Katniss. As soon as I put weight on my leg it burned and tears blurred my vision which I quickly wiped away. No one will see me cry. "Clove you okay" Katniss asked stopping to look at her fine. There seemed to be no footsteps following us so we it seemed we were safe for now.

I limped towards her and mumbled "Fine" Not looking at her. I hated being this weak.

"No your not," Katniss said sternly. "Your limping and your shoulders bleeding" I looked towards the shoulder which Glimmer stabbed, it wasn't a serious cut but left un treated it could end up to be life threatening. "Come here" Katniss said coming towards me.

"What are you doing?" I ask my heart beating out of its chest.

"I'm going to carry you, you obviously can't walk like that" She said. Before I could protest she had already gotten me in her arms, and began walking. I blushed liking the close contact we having.

"Katniss you don't have to carry me" I say embarrassed for some unknown reason.

"Yes I do because were now allies, we can win this thing together Clove. So I'm going to help you" She said smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you for saving me back there" I say.

"Like I was going to let you die" She said but it seemed like there was something else she wanted to say, but decided against it.

"Theres a cave there" Katniss said after a long period of silence. She walked towards it and gently placed me down on the floor. "You stay here I'm gonna check the area" I watched her about to leave when I suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Katniss wait," I said grabbing the bow and arrows from my back and held them out. Her face lit up at the sight of them.

"Oh my god, Clove thank you" She said grabbing them from my hand "See you soon okay" I nodded at her. Katniss smiled at me and placed a quick kiss on my cheek. It was only a quick brush but it was enough to make skin go red and my cheek tingle. I watched Katniss retreating form and sighed happily. Even though I'm in the games, at least I'm with Katniss.

**Review if you think it is necessary, and thanks for all the reads :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss came back later holding a dead rabbit, and a silver parachute in her hand. I brightened up at the sight of. She smiled at me as she crouched down.

"Someone decided to send some medicine to you" She said pulling the medicine and applying it to my wounded shoulder. I sighed in relief as the pain soon turned into something I could handle. I looked into Katniss' eyes and I was instantly captivated, her grey eyes were so full of life it was like she wasn't put into a life and death situation, but at home and she was looking at me with so much love and affection that it took all of my will power not to kiss her right now.

"Thanks" I said quickly looking away before something happened which I would regret later.

"Hopefully it be all good in a few hours, then you can either move or stay here for the night" Katniss said sitting down beside me and grasping my arm. I looked down at our joined hands and smiled to myself.

"The careers will be hunting then but they would be looking for fires, campsites and what not. If we move it will probably eliminate our chances of getting caught or running into anyone" I explained knowing the careers game plan. Katniss nodded and went through both our packs, for something to eat. Apparently she was saving the rabbit for another day.

Katniss pulled out some beef jerky and handed me a strip "Sorry its not the perfect meal, but I didn't want to leave you for a long time. Otherwise we would have more meat" She said apologetic.

"Don't worry Katniss its fine, to be honest I expected to starve for the night" I said trying to make the other girl feel better.

"When your with me I would never let you starve" She said looking deep into my eyes and I saw all honesty in them. I really thought that she loved me but I could be wrong. Very wrong.

"Katniss remember when it was the last of night in the Capitol, you were going to say something to me but we got cut off," I said trying to hide the nervousness in my voice "What was it?"

"Oh erm," She began stuttering "What I was going to say was I was going to say I hope we are allies" She said, but I didn't believe her. She began to blush, and she moved her eyes away from mine looking down at the earth beneath us. I could tell she was uncomfortable with all eyes of Panem watching us, so I didn't press no more on the subject.

"You know what I'm glad your here being allies with me" I said truthfully.

"Me too" Katniss said "How does you ankle and shoulder feel?"

"Just fine I think I would be able to walk again, then we can leave" I said hoping, that we will be able to carry on walking. Something about this cave been so in the forest, made me worry about the safety of me and Katniss.

"Sounds great," Katniss said but there was something about her voice that made chills run down my spine, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Cool but what about you district partner, Paul" I said innocently, knowing I said Peeta's name wrong but in all honesty I don't care.

"His names Peeta" She said defensively

"Oh well, whoops" I said frowning that she stuck up for lover boy.

"He's still alive, I caught up to him after the blood bath and stayed with him till the annoucment. He's with Marvel, the boy from one. He said he's going to pair up up with the careers" She explained.

I nodded already knowing that Lover boy had a bigger advantage to, with all those food supplies. As if sensing my thoughts Katniss grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze "Were still going to win together"

I smiled at her knowing that we could get out together. Katniss and I are going to win. Even though the nightmares of the games will be recurring, we will still have each other to hold on to till morning. We will fill our days with keeping our days busy, hunting or other activities, basically enjoying the others company. If Katniss will never love me back, I would still like to be good friends with her, maybe in time she could learn to love me and get past the heartless killer who will children.

"Hey Clove we better get going, if we don't want to run into the careers" Katniss said standing up and shouldering her bag. She looked down at me and smiled. Without warning she bent down and grabbed my hand pulling me up. I know something innocent as that wouldn't bother me so much, but it made my stomach erupt with butterflies. I really need to get the contact thing under control.

Together we walked out of little bit of shelter we had, into the blinding sunlight. If I put the fact that we were in the Hunger Games to the back of my mind. The forest did look beautiful, and when I looked at Katniss face I knew she was thinking the same thing. She looked so relaxed, her grey eyes were calm and there was a small smile placed upon her face.

"C'mon, daydreamer" I said pulling her out of her calm exterior.

"Fine then," She said and she begun walking in a certain direction, where she had previously saw a stream with me following behind her. "Clove how's your ankle?" She asked me, turning her head round to face me.

"Its still hurts but its manageable. Hopefully by tomorrow it will become much better" I said hoping my words will become true.

"Yeah then we can put some distance between us and the cornucopia. Because I don't want another run in with them as we might not turn out as lucky as today" Katniss said and I nodded, knowing that the next time we run into Glimmer and the others, we will not be going out of there alive. Instead I decided to let my thoughts travel back to Katniss, wondering if she would ever love me the way I love her.

* * *

(Glimmer POV)

I smirked as I watched the fallen tribute's faces flash up on the evening sky. Unfortunately there was not Clove or Katniss ugly faces, for me to laugh at. Instead there still out there, still alive and loving the company of each other. God it makes me sick, you come into the Hunger Games to fight to the death, not to fall in love. Love cloud's your judgment and causes you to do stupid stuff. That is the situation Clove is in, and to be honest I couldn't care less if it didn't stop my chances from winning.

Because little Clove is madly in Love with Katniss it will be so easy to kill them both. Especially with a mind like mine. I smirked as I turned my head towards the rest of the careers who were snoring loudly as they slept. As soon as Clove ran, with me behind her. Apparently lover boy is teamed up with Marvel, so he is with us for now. He could be useful but then I'll get Cato to kill him off.

Being with teamed up with Cato has its benefits. He is defiantly one of the most strongest tributes in the games, and nothing will stop him from winning, and if you just tell him what you want for him to hear he'll do whatever I tell him too. So if I play my cards correctly Katniss and Clove won't be alive for very long. I'll kill them off, while Cato does the rest.

I gazed up at the sky and smirked, for know I'll let the lovers rest and let there guard go down. Wait till they feel safe and no ones coming to kill them. Well Clove make your last few days with her as special as you can. Because soon, you will be separated, I thought as I let out a low chuckle that if anyone would hear they would of thought I was some sort of psycho, but now that I think about it, maybe I am.

**Review please**


End file.
